


Without You

by itsmyshipandillcryifiwantto (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Phan Fluff, Phan-Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Very fluffy, dan is worried, phil is coming home, set in present day, slight angst, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itsmyshipandillcryifiwantto
Summary: Phil's train home from up north is delayed and Dan is very worried. Toothrotting fluff*TRIGGER WARNING* Slight mentions of anxiety





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! For someone who considers English as their first language, I am shit at speaking and writing it, so please let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Comments and constructive criticism are also highly appreciated.  
> The title of the fic is Oh Wonder's song Without You, and also David Guetta and Usher's song Without You as well. The idea for the fic came from an amazing drawing I saw a while ago. I forgot who the artist was, but it was based off of something like this.

Dan was starting to get worried. His boyfriend's train was supposed to arrive at 11pm, and he was supposed to be home shortly after. It was now a little past 1 in the morning, with no communications received from Phil. At first, Dan thought it was a little delay, or it was taking a while to get off the train, but after 2 hours? Something had to be up.

Dan was starting to get those childhood fears of losing your parents and feeling like you're never going to see them again. For Dan, his black-haired, clumsily adorable boyfriend was his entire life, and he couldn't imagine a world without him. 

The panic and anxiety really started to kick in now. They both had to be up for a photoshoot with YouTube themselves at 7, and at this rate they'll both be getting less than 6 hours of sleep, which was way under the amount they needed to function properly. Dan had already tried everything. He had texted Phil exactly 43 times in the last hour (he was anxious, so counted how many there were to help calm him down, it just made him more anxious), he called him about 10 times, and fuck, he even _emailed_ him. Dan needed to calm down. 

At this point he was running his fingers thru his hair frantically, pacing thru the entire flat, sweating like he was sprinting all the way up to Edinburgh. He sat down in the hallway, trying not to go into existential crisis mode. If he did, there would be no one there to give him kisses and cuddles, and he would be stuck there for a while. Dan stood up, running his fingers again for what seemed like the thousandth time thru his brown, curly hair. He decided to reach for his phone and try to text Phil another time.

D: _phil?_  
D: _please respond.._  
D: _did your train get delayed?_  
D: _phil i am close to going into crisis mode_  
D: _where are you_  
D: _fuck_  
D: _please_  
D: _i love you_

Dan put down his phone and sat on the carpet. At this point he was considering getting a taxi to the train station to find the man he loved even if he looked like a fucking mess. He tucked his head into his knees, with a single tear falling down his face, when he heard the front door creak open. 

"Dan?"

Dan shakily stood up and walked to the top of the stairs, when he saw him, and ran into his arms. 

"Hey." Phil said whilst holding Dan in his arms comforting him. Phil planted a soft kiss on the younger boy's head and softly said, "I missed you."

"I was dead worried something happened to you." Dan said to Phil, then he immediately kissed Phil's soft lips. "What happened?" 

"My train got stuck halfway thru. I meant to text you, but every device I had was dead, and I forgot to take a charger when I left to go up north, so I used Martyn's the whole trip" Phil said with the look on his face the fans would call 'Love-Eyes Lester' for sure. 

"You spork." Dan said lovingly before pressing his lips against Phil's one more time.

"I was so worried something happened to you. I was worried that you had," Dan choked. Just thinking about Phil being gone inflicted him with pain mentally, emotionally, and physically. "died." He managed to croak out, blinking back tears.

"Oh Dan." Phil pulled Dan into a bear hug and kissed his boyfriend's head several times, on the verge of tears himself. "I love you so much."

"Come on Bear, lets go to bed. We've got an early morning. And I promise to charge my phone this time."

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned at the beginning, comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
